Battle Scars and The Little Freak
by ClumsyBells
Summary: A unique version of Alice and Jasper's tale.


Battle Scars and the Little Freak:

A Fan Fiction

By Sara Anderson and Shauna Shook

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! SOME QUOTES ARE STRAIGHT FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES BOOKS...THESE QUOTES ARE NOT MY WORDS BUT THE WORDS OF STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM NOT TRYING TO CLAIM HER WORK AS MY OWN IN ANY WAY*

*Note: This fan fic is in Alice and Jasper's point of view. It starts from Alice's POV and changes to Jasper POV whenever you see the line (and then back to Alice and so on and so forth). Hope that's a clear explaination.

I don't remember anything before that day I awoke in the hospital. I often wonder what my life had been before that day and if those memories would change who I am today?

I woke that morning in confusion. All I felt was thirst. My throat felt like it was on fire. I was so thirsty but I was unsure of what I thirsted for. I didn't know who or where I was. All I knew was my thirst. Until I saw _him_.

I didn't know who he was but I wanted so much to get out of this strange place and find him. I could tell he was looking for me but why? Was he someone I already knew or was he a stranger? I wasn't sure, but the pull to find him was growing. Who was this family I kept seeing? Were they my family? Were they looking for me too? What strange eyes they had. How unusual their diet seemed to be. I saw them drink the blood of animals. I then realized that I too thirsted for blood.

* * *

Peter and Charlotte had been a good, small family for a time. They didn't understand why I had to leave. But I couldn't stand living like them anymore, killing human after human. They didn't understand how horrible it was to feel the human emotions, to hear their screams and feel their emotions as terror struck them in the deepest way possible. I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to stop. But what could I do? I had to feed.

I kept myself from feeding as much as I could, letting my eyes darken to a shade barely even red. I hated feeling the horror when I heard a human scream their last scream. It made me feel like a horrific monster. But if I did not feed I would lose control and cause more deaths than necessary. I hated my monstrous ways of which I had no escape.

I don't know what I was searching for when I left Peter and Charlotte. I only knew I was looking for a different lifestyle. I never would have realized that my life would turn out to be so completely different.

* * *

I realized that being a vampire, if that is truly what I was, had caused my senses to be superior to those around me. I could smell anything within a 500-ft radius, which was very unpleasant in the hospital full of people and caused my throat to feel like it was bursting with flames every breath. I knew I had to get out of there.

My speed was unlike anything of the humans. It was like everyone else was in slow motion. This ability helped me to escape the hospital with ease. All I had to figure out now was where I was headed.

I had seen the boy in a diner but I hadn't seen anything that would give away its location. I would have to follow my instincts, I guessed. Suddendly I saw a road leading out of the state. I realized that this "vision" had occurred as soon as I decided to start my journey. I saw that the road I had seen was just to left of me.

I would have to follow in the forest along the side of the road so that I would not draw attention to myself. I took those first few steps and realized that the vision continued at that point. I realized these first few steps would be the beginning of my journey…and my life.

* * *

I went up to say goodbye to my friends that I've had for such a long time, not explaining why I was leaving. I could already feel their pain just from my decision to leave. They hid their saddness with smiles and told me to go off and find a better world, "Just remember, our home is always open to you." I nodded and smiled as I walked out the door, headed for a new life. I could feel a change coming. A change that dragged me in a direction that I didn't understand, but it felt good. I slowly walked down the dusty road towards the closest small town, my thirst was driving me mad, but I couldn't stand the pain of the humans I would devour. I looked around not sure what to do from there, I couldn't eat humans, so what could I eat.

Then, I found a dog slowly limping down the street; the dog didn't have any tags, so I knew he wouldn't be missed. Even though it was an animal, I could feel and see the dog's pain in his eyes, so I decided to do the best thing for him and me. I got down on my knees beside the dog, calmed his fears with my special ability and slowly dipped my head into the side of his neck. Luckily, the dog and I had been in an alleyway away from the main street, so when I devoured the dog of all life and blood no one even noticed or cared. Few people noticed the dog in the corner after I left, and since I left the area without so much as even a fingerprint from myself it was safe now for me to head into another town without suspicion.

* * *

While taking my journey I got so unbareably thirsty I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to do something I never thought I would have to do. I found a person who strayed too far into the forest where I was running. His blood smelled so good. I wanted so much to have it spill so that I could drink it. But how could I? What kind of monster would do that? I examined the person; his clothes were ratty and torn. It looked as though he hadn't bathed in months. I reasoned that he was homeless from the amount of things he caried with him. Then I saw him in a vision; he was attacking a couple with a young child in order to steal their money. I had to stop him before he could fulfill his plans. I crept up next to him silently snapped his neck and drank blood for the first time. The taste was unlike anything I have ever experienced.

I continued my journey wondering how I could go on. I felt like a horrible monster. How could I take a human life like that? But then I saw them, the family that he almost attacked. They were on their way back home laughing and enjoying each other's presence. I had spilled one man's blood but saved three.

Eventually, as I followed the trail, I found the diner I was looking for. It was only a few miles away. Would he be there? Would I finally find what I was looking for, what I was missing?

* * *

I had found my way to a small town in Mississippi. I had no idea what lead me there but the small town charm was definitely appealing to a mind like mine. Smaller towns were easier to be in. They had such a positive atmosphere and I knew I had to be careful because if someone went missing here, people would notice.

I had made my way to a small diner named "Sal's" I was wondering if human food would be able to curb my appetite. But as soon as I stepped in I was not greated by a waitress but rather a small 4-foot pixie like girl with a stern but pleasant look and a smile on her face. Then I realized that her eyes were red. Would she attack? But then I felt her emotions.

The emotions that came from her were like nothing I've ever felt before. It was as if she had found her long lost love (little did I know she had). "You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, her smile widening and her emotions overloading my mind.

* * *

He ducked his head like a southern gentleman, and said "I'm sorry, ma'am." He must of thought I was crazy. I wasn't crazy. I was just relieved. I thought he would never show up, or that I had possibly missed him. He obviously hadn't known me but its like we connected as soon as our eyes met. It was as if he was feeding my joyous emotions with his own.

* * *

She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to think, her emotions destracted me and I'm sure I was doing nothing but feeding them myself.

She told me of her visions and this family she saw. She was almost as excited to meet them as she was to meet me. She explained of their golden eyes and how they didn't drink the blood of humans but rather the blood of animals. She saw us as a part of their family. We spent about half an hour talking these things through and then we headed out the door of the diner. She led us down the road she saw in her vision. I walked hand-in-hand while she pranced next to me. Alice. My Alice. The girl who had captured my heart and my emotions before I knew she existed.

I knew my life would be different now that I hed met her and for the first time in almost a centry of this life, I felt hope.

* * *

"Carlisle! Esme!" I flung arms around them and embraced them as they stared stunned at the doorway. Maybe I should have introduced myself after they answered my eager knocks but I was just too excited to meet them. Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me as if I was a crazed lunitic. I knew I should have controlled my enthusiasm but I was an orphan meeting my family for the first time.

After I stepped back and apologized for my behavior they invited me in and listened to our tales. We explained that we were amazed by their self-control and wanted to live like them and that we had no where else to stay. Carlisle and Esme were both so generous and nice. They had us move into Edward's room, explaining that he wanted to change rooms anyway, and moved him to the end of the hall. For the first time I felt like I was home.

* * *

I sat back in the big couch in the living room as the Cullen's explained the rules of the house. I could feel their fear as they stared into our red eyes. I tried to make myself even more relaxed to comfort them, and tried to lower the tension in the room. When I could tell they had calmed down I smirked softly at them, displaying my caring and compassionate side. Carlisle then stated, very sternly, "Don't eat the people of the neighborhood and try not to eat any demestocated animals, because they are probably pets. People don't like it when their pets go missing. We will go out hunting at the end of every week, so try to keep your hunger in check until then. Also, when the sun is out we stay home or, as we do as we claim and go camping so we can hunt. We try to keep our family as far away from people as possible, so please don't cause any unnecessary attention towards us. We are already a little different, there is no reason to get people staring our way."

I stood up at this point and instantly felt the tension and their fear from them. They were looking at my scars I could feel it, sure they knew my story, but they hadn't seen my scars. I hung my head, feeling their disdain to me, when I felt the true warmth from Alice and Carlisle. He stepped forward and said, "We are glad you joined us Jasper. We know you will be good help if we ever get into trouble with the young ones, and helpful if we ever need strategy. And Alice your talent will be extremely helpful. Thank you both for joining us."

I could feel the truth in his words, so I smirked again and said, "We are glad to be here."

* * *

I smiled brightly and looked around at Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Edward, who had returned to find his stuff in the garage but was very tolerant of the two new comers; we were now a family. When Edward had arrived we clicked immediately. He was like the brother I never had.

I began bouncing up and down happily and headed over to Carlisle and Esme to give them a big hug, "I promise we will be the best house guests ever and will be helpful in every way we can. We won't do anything stupid to expose you guys and we will make our staying here very easy on you." I heard Edward chuckle and I looked over and stuck out my tongue and added, "We will…you just watch. I already know, because I'm the one who can see the future so…Nah!"

After my words of encouragement I grabbed Jaspers hand and said, "Don't worry…They won't hurt us, and you will be safe…don't worry." Just then I got a vision of Jasper, Edward, and I playing baseball together in the field close to their house. Edward's eyes lit up, and soon after he looked over at me and smiled.

"You are telling the truth…you are more than welcomed by me," Edward said smirking.

Rosalie nodded to his statement and said, "Well, I trust Edward's judgement, so I say welcome"

"If my wife likes you I guess I have to." Emmett smirked as he pulled us into his bear hug.

* * *

I could feel all the happy emotions in the rooms and I felt overwhelmed and started tearing up. Nobody, even my own family, made me feel so loved or so at home. All these people, whom I've only known for two days, have completely accepted me into their home with no consequences and very few questions asked. I sat down on the couch as the entire scene before me overwhelmed me, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I didn't think I could cry anymore, but around this family my emotions start coming out. I could feel Alice at my shoulder, squeezing it ever so lightly, as she whispered, "It's okay Jasper…no one is going to hurt you now…we love you."

I could feel the truth to her words. I could feel the trust everyone was giving me. I knew this was going to be hard, to give up my old life and move on to a new one with this wonderful and beautiful girl. I wasn't sure if I could get used to this without casualties…but for Alice I had to try. She was my everything. My angel. And to her I wasn't a monster…I was her love.

(This is just the first installment look for more soon.)


End file.
